


Don't Mess With Her

by RonRos47



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Poetry





	Don't Mess With Her

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about Kate Beckett

“Even on the worst days, there’s a possibility for joy,” she says.

These words forever stuck in my head  
These words forever marked on my skin like a string of luck

More than luck  
It was a straight shot to my heart  
like a fast-flying hockey puck

You see this woman is powerful  
More powerful than can be  
More powerful than he

She’ strong  
She’s tough

And though she’s not that buff  
She can certainly use her handcuffs

Don’t mess with her  
Even if you’re a sir

She’ll chew you out  
And make you even doubt

or even pout  
41319 remember that number  
or if you fall into a slumber  
she’ll make you seem dumber


End file.
